


One True Pairing

by Maintenant



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko top 2 actors of Japan, but with flashbacks, fangirling, for once people are not against Kyoko and Ren's relationship, future!fic, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maintenant/pseuds/Maintenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squeals of fangirls and fanboys can be heard all across the nation. It's all anyone can talk about. Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko, the two top actors of Japan and the Japanese people's OTP, will finally be filming together as love interests! </p><p>Be still, my heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, unfortunately.
> 
> A/N: My first time writing anything resembling romance. Had a bit of a writer's block for my other stories, and this just kind of happened. Tell me if you like it!
> 
> I've been reading a lot of Skip Beat fanfiction lately, and I especially like the ones where Kyoko is already famous and widely acknowledged. And, for once, I wanted a story where the Japanese people would be in favor of Ren and Kyoko getting together, instead of opposed to it. I kept imagining them feeling as I do, looking desperately for signs of love and squealing at each cute thing they do for each other. And, so, here it is.

It had been an average summer's morning at the perfectly average high school in Kyoto, Japan. Everything was as normal. Teachers were sighing, students were counting the hours until break, girls and boys alike were gossiping.

And then one high school girl arrived at the school with groundbreaking information that put this entire day that was shaping up to be mind-numbingly average into disarray.

She had arrived slightly late to class and burst into the room like a typhoon, making the entire classroom look at her. Her face was flushed and she was panting heavily, as though she had run all the way here from her house without stopping. One hand was on the doorframe, as she needed the support to keep standing, while the other held a curled up poster with infinite care that belied the poor girl's condition.

The teacher stared at the girl at the entrance of the classroom with worry.

"Suzuki-san? Are you all right?"

The girl just looked at the teacher silently. Then, with continued care, she unfurled the poster she had brought with her, exposing its contents to the entire class.

It was a poster for a new movie that would be released a little more than a year form then. On it was a handsome man decked in traditional Japanese clothes, but with an edge of danger and authority to him that made him seem like some high-ranking official in a mafia, perhaps even the clan heir. In his arms was a beautiful woman, also dressed in traditional Japanese clothes, who, similarly to the man she was posed so intimately with, held a certain dangerous grace to her that hinted at some power in the underworld. It was not their obvious beauty, nor the hints of danger that sent small shivers down the viewer's back that so captivated the classroom, however, it was the complex mix of emotions evident on the couple's faces.

They gave each other mirroring looks, so each obviously felt the same as the other. Somehow, in just a still picture, the couple managed to convey a deep-seated desire for each other, an all-encompassing possessiveness that meant the other person was theirs completely. Yet there was also wariness in their postures, perhaps due to some past history of antagonism, or perhaps they were afraid of the obvious intensity of their emotions for each other, which threatened to blow them away. And behind the desire, the possessiveness, the wariness, was a hint of something so beautiful and pure the students could only hold their breath at having finally found it after staring at the poster for a few minutes – love. The couple was beginning to love each other, and despite themselves it was all the students could do to silently cheer them on.

So entranced by the expressions the two actors depicted, it took the class a second to place exactly who they were.

But eventually, the scene computed and squeals reverberated throughout the classroom.

"OH MY GODDD! IT'S TSURUGA REN AND KYOKO!"

"REN-SAMA AND KYOKO-SAMA ARE GOING TO STAR IN A MOVIE TOGETHER!"

"What? WHAT?! WHAAAAAAT?! HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

"I KNOOOOOOW"

"THEY'RE LITERALLY MY OTP!"

"I KNOOOOOOW"

"THEY'RE SOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!"

"I KNOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"OH MY GOD. I NEED TO STOP. I LIKE- LIKE I CAN'T EVEN."

"I THINK I MIGHT CRY. TEARS OF HAPPINESS. JUST, PURE OTP JOY."

"THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR MY HEART RIGHT NOW - WAIT, DOES HARU KNOW? WE NEED TO TELL HER RIGHT NOW. SHE WILL FREAK OUT."

"ARE YOU JOKING?! WE NEED TO TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL! EVERYONE IS GOING TO FREAK OUT!"

"OH, SUZUKI-SAMA! THANK YOU FOR BRINGING US THIS POSTER AND SPREADING THE JOY OF KYOREN ON THIS BEAUTIFUL MORNING!

"I SWEAR IF THEY'RE NOT DATING THEN LOVE IS A LIE."

"I SHIP THEM SO, _SO_ HARD."

"I WROTE FANFICTION ABOUT THEM. AND READ FANFICTION ABOUT THEM EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."

"DID YOU SEE THE LOOK HE GAVE HER AT THE OSCARS? I WISH SOMEONE WOULD LOOK AT ME THE WAY HE LOOKED AT HER."

Needless to say, nothing else was taught at on that previously average day at that average high school in Kyoto, Japan, as all anyone could think about was two of Japan's top actors finally starring together.

* * *

The sound of polite applause filled the Talk Show room. An attractive woman in her 40's with a glamorous dress and fashionable hairdo greeted the audience sitting in front of her and the camera.

"Thank you! Thank you! Welcome to the Rumiko show! I am your host Rumiko and today I'd like to invite two very special guests – and I'm sure you guys are going to be as freaking excited as me once you find out who they are –

"The TOP male and female actors of Japaaaaaaan," She paused as the sound of a drum roll could be heard. The audience grew restless as they excitedly realized who the guests were. "TSURUGA REN AND KYOKO!"

At the confirmation of their suspicions, the audience roared. Squeals could be heard all throughout the room, and was that the sound of a person fainting?

The two actors came out at the same time, Kyoko with her hand delicately placed on her co-star's arm, both looking as beautiful as ever. They waved regally at the audience and the camera as they made their way to their seats.

Tsuruga was wearing a semi-casual suit that clung to his body and accentuated the hard muscle that was underneath. His height and his toned body gave him an aura of pure physicality that left many women light-headed. Yet somehow, it was all contained in the image of a perfect gentlemen. His presence would have dwarfed any ordinary actor, but the woman at his side was by no means ordinary. She, too, was incredibly beautiful, with a delicate face and an athlete's body. She had piercing golden eyes that were obsessed over by the media for years, and long dark lashes to frame them that gave her a sensual look she had been too innocent to use when she was younger. She wore an elegant black dress that highlighted her slim figure and legs that ran on for miles, granting her an air of nearly untouchable sophistication.

At the appearance of the two top actors, the audience seemed to become even more wild, squealing at pitches that could only be heard by dogs and particularly astute dolphins. Rumiko had to wait a full seven minutes before the audience finally calmed down enough for her to speak and be heard.

"Thank you so much for coming on the show today, Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-san. As you can see, we are very excited to have you!"

Rumiko gestured at the audience as they yelled their agreement. The duo smiled and Kyoko gave a short inclination of her head as a bow.

"Thank you for having us, Rumiko-san. We're very excited to be here, and to talk about our new project our upcoming movie together _Noble Hearts_." Tsuruga replied with his usual charming smile.

"It's been all anybody could talk about for the past month ever since that poster came out! The people are dying for news!"

"Oh, believe me we know. I couldn't talk to anyone without them asking me about it. I even had one fan who came to me in tears and made me promise her that the poster was true, that she wasn't just dreaming, and that I really would be filming a movie with Ren." Kyoko chuckled. Then, she looked at the camera, "If you're watching this, Hana-chan, rest assured. It's all true. The film will be released next year."

The TV host laughed. She always loved having this duo on her show. Not only did she always get off of the charts ratings, but also they always knew exactly how to please a crowd. Both were absurdly charming people.

"So you two have acted in a few projects together in the past, haven't you?"

"Oh, absolutely." Tsuruga replied with his usual blinding smile. "One of the first projects where we worked together was Dark Moon where I played the male lead Katsuki and Kyoko played the main antagonist, Mio." He looked at her and grinned slightly mischievously. "I had never been so scared of a high school girl in my life."

Rumiko smiled. This was one of the reasons her show was so popular when they were both together. Kyoko seemed to evoke this new devilish side to Tsuruga that they had never seen before and that made Japan fall in love with him all the more.

"You should be careful what you say, Ren. You never know when my Mio side might come out and attack you!" She gave him a joking glare as though to reinforce he threat before laughing and turning back to the Talk Show host. "Since then, we've worked on a few other projects together, all amazing experiences such as the _The Death of the Dog, James R. Norris_ , and that Dior commercial." At this last one she almost seemed to blush and refused to look at her co-star. "I've really been so lucky to be able to act so many times alongside him. He's an absolutely wonderful person to work with."

Not to be outdone, Tsuruga looked at Kyoko, "Kyoko is also fantastic to work with. Anyone who interacts with her can see that she is truly passionate about her work, and has unbelievable talent. Sometimes it's difficult to remember she only started four years ago, she's been so successful."

Their gazes held for a few seconds, as though in their own little world, before abruptly (had they not been such great actors the embarrassment at being caught staring into each other's eyes would be evident) turning to the talk show host who was smiling knowingly.

"But I hear that this movie will be special. As I understand it, this will be the first time that you two act as each others' love interests?"

This time Kyoko answered first, "Yes, that is true. We'll be acting as the heirs to these two rivalling yakuza clans who are constantly fighting. In order to stop the incessant violence, they pretend to be in love and get married, while actually deeply disliking one another. As the movie progresses and they spend more time together as a married couple, the two have to learn to rely on one another to survive amidst the deception of politics and the ill intentions of those who want war, and eventually fall deeply in love."

"It's actually a truly moving story," Ren continued. "So much so, in fact, that a certain someone cried during the script-reading."

"Ren!" Kyoko complained, putting a hand on her cheek to attempt to cover her blush. The whole crowd collectively "aweeed" at the cute actress and the adorable interaction.

"I never said it was you, Kyoko. You just confirmed it for them."

Kyoko gave him a small glare before laughing. "Honestly, it's completely unfair for you to say anything. I'm positive you're not human, Ren, you didn't even cry when we watched _Bambi_." She gave him an absolutely bewildered look, as though the mere possibility of someone not crying when watching Bambi was beyond her. "Anyways, I was deeply touched by the story. It just proves how good the script is."

Rumiko laughed, "Believe me, I don't think you need to give anyone an extra incentive to go watch the movie. Just seeing either of your names on a movie makes most people want to watch it – both of you in the same movie together and it's guaranteed to do well in the box office. And both of you together as love interests- why, it could beat a record!"

Both guests laughed politely at her words. No one doubted that that really was the case.

"Which brings me to the moment of truth: Are the two of you dating?"

There was a moment of silence only filled by the sound of the eager audience leaning forward in their seats in anticipation of what would be said next.

Tsuruga smiled one of his smiles that made girls swoon before looking at Kyoko, "Well, we expected this question. There can't be an interview with either of us where they don't ask if we're dating."

Tsuruga and Kyoko shared a sympathetic smile that just made the audience believe even more that there was something going on.

Rumiko defended her actions, "Well, how can you expect any different? You're Japan's favorite couple that never was! You call each other by your first names, you've been seen repeatedly going out together in your free time, you usually go to formal events as each other's dates… it has taught the Japanese people to hope."

Silently, Tsuruga and Kyoko were thankful for the fact that they didn't know Kyoko now had a spare key to Tsuruga's apartment, or that they had shared a room for a few LME projects, or that she called his parents "Otou-san" and "Okaa-san".

"I hardly think the Japanese people hope for such a thing, Rumiko-san. Rather, I'm afraid they'd be very angry with me for stealing Japan's number 1 eligible bachelor and number 1 sexiest man." Kyoko looked at the audience, almost as if expecting them to agree.

"And I can hardly imagine the Japanese people thanking me for taking away the nation's sweetheart and number 1 most beloved idol AS WELL as number 1 most beautiful woman." Tsuruga said with a pointed stare in her direction.

Kyoko blushed again, "Oh, I hardly think we're on the same level, Ren. You're so much more amazing than I am."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there, Kyoko."

"I'm afraid I have to side with the wise Tsuruga-san here, Kyoko-san. There are fans out there that pray every night for the two of you to get together, more than they pray for their own love lives! I'm pretty sure millions of hearts would be broken should either of you two date anyone else!"

Rumiko exclaimed dramatically.

"Of course, no pressure, you two."

Tsuruga and Kyoko laughed.


	2. The Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, unfortunately.
> 
> A/N: So, I lied. We won't see filming for a while yet. But enjoy this prolonged car ride conversation and more info on exactly where Kyoko and Ren are in their relationship.

"Mo! When are they going to stop asking these questions? It's been 3 years now!"

They had just left the set of the _Rumiko Show_ after several short yet polite good-byes and were now walking towards Tsuruga's car. It had become habit that whenever they were heading to the same place, or places in the same general direction, or even places that were in the complete opposite direction but Tsuruga somehow had the time to take her there, they would go together in his car. Most of these times, Yashiro would mysteriously disappear. This time was no different.

From the moment the two of them had been alone, away from the prying eyes of others, a blush had violently exploded all over Kyoko's face, as it always did after those types of more intimate questions.

Tsuruga chuckled as he opened the car door for her. _Forever the gentleman,_ Kyoko thought fondly.

"Careful there, Kyoko. It seems Kotonami-san's way of speaking has rubbed off on you."

Kyoko was confused by his statement before replaying her words in her head. She smiled. She really _was_ picking up on Moko-san's ticks, wasn't she? Well, four years of friendship – _best_ friendship, although Chiori was a close second – would do that to a person. Soon she might be saying 'Mo' at the beginning of every sentence!

She was broken out of her musings by the sound of the opposite car door closing. Tsuruga was now sat in the seat next to her, content to just sit and talk a while before taking her home. "What I personally find amazing is how you're able to be so calm and collected on stage when you're actually being asked the questions, yet blush so magnificently when you're off," And how he loved that only he could see her blushes now. No one else would be able to witness her adorably flustered expression, the way her cheeks would become red and her golden eyes more vibrant, how she'd coyly look down to hide her embarrassment which only made him want to delicately stroke her cheek and firmly hold her chin and guide it until she was forced to turn those pools of molten gold back onto him and he'd lower his face until finally- _STOP. We don't go there, Kuon_. Quickly pushing away those dangerous thoughts, Tsuruga continued, "How _do_ you control your blushes?"

Of course, it was a rhetorical question asked for the sole purpose of teasing her. He already knew the answer.

Kyoko knew this, but humored him anyway. "I simply become a version of myself who doesn't blush whenever the possibility of me dating you is mentioned."

Tsuruga smiled proudly at her. She truly was the top female actress of Japan now. It was amazing to think of all her progress these past few years. He knew he'd have to be at the top of his game to act with her in _Noble Hearts_ and not get swept away by her rhythm. He was looking forward to it _._

The handsome actor discreetly glanced at the young girl next to him while he put the key in the ignition. Kyoko had become even more beautiful over the past few years. She had grown her hair and stopped dying it, letting the silky black locks tumble down to a little below her shoulders. It gave her a more mature air, substituting her previously girlish charm to the allure of a woman. The black hair also seemed to bring out her golden eyes even more, giving her a striking and unforgettable appearance. Venturing his eyes a little lower, Tsuruga noticed that she had also filled out in all the right places. He didn't let his gaze linger too long, though, lest he forget himself and do something he'd later regret.

This increase in beauty was both a good thing and a bad thing. A good thing because everyone wanted to be more beautiful, and it could only do good things for Kyoko's confidence. And although many say looks don't matter, her fanbase had increased exponentially in part due to it (though it was mostly due to her acting skill and natural charm). She also had an increase in modeling jobs, expanding her influence in the media business and letting her come into contact with many more influential figures and job opportunities.

But it was also a bad thing. It meant Tsuruga had to fight off more men and women who wanted Kyoko's affections. And it was a terrible thing because it made her even more enthralling – and difficult for him to resist.

Tsuruga sighed. He had gotten much closer to Kyoko over the last four years, but sometimes he felt they had made no progress at all. Of course, he had managed to finally get the both of them to refer to each other by their first names, both had become accustomed to casual touches more habitual in non-Japanese culture (that never failed to send the Japanese public into squeals of fangirl glee), and these days she was 

an almost permanent fixture in his home, almost always eating dinner with him and often sleeping in the guest room for the night, even though she now had her own apartment.

And yet… and yet he was no closer to telling her his feelings. He was still as afraid as ever; perhaps even more afraid now as he was terrified of losing everything he had built with her.

* * *

As she looked at the almost unbearably handsome man deep in thought beside her from underneath her long eyelashes, Kyoko could only sigh.

It was both a dreamy sigh and a mournful sigh. Dreamy for obvious reasons, as the #1 eligible bachelor of Japan who also happened to be the man she was hopelessly in love with, was sitting beside her. Mournful because it was likely he would never reciprocate that love.

Over the past four years, Kyoko's self-confidence had improved in leaps and bounds. She no longer instinctively did the dogeza when others were mad, no longer automatically thought that she was wrong when they argued, no longer thought herself completely plain and boring (although she didn't think she was nearly as beautiful as the rest of Japan proclaimed her to be).

But she still had moments of intense insecurity, and her heart was still fragile. Kyoko did not think herself worthy of Tsuruga, even though most of Japan (and a surprising number of people from abroad) had spent the last two years stating she was the _only one_ worthy.

She was convinced it was just because she and Tsuruga spent so much time together. The Japanese people needed to see their number 1 bachelor in love with _somebody_ for the sake of drama _,_ and there simply wasn't another woman that spent enough time with him to pair him with. Due to lack of options, they chose her. And then they confused gestures of friendship for gestures of love, something she had promised herself she would never do.

She would never ruin what she and Tsuruga had.

They had become closer over the years. She no longer treated him like an idolized sempai or a co-worker, but rather… An equal? A friend? Oh, it was rather presumptuous of her, wasn't it? But she couldn't resist treating him so and calling him "Ren" when he had asked her with those intense Cain-like puppy dog eyes of his (It was completely unfair! They were weapons! They should be boxed up and sold to the army! How could she possibly resist?). Before she knew what was happening, they were calling each other every day, several times a day, and sending pictures of things they found interesting. They were eating regularly together and would always be each other's dates to formal events (in order not to generate gossip about them dating other people, of course. Going with each other just avoided the drama). They were always going to each other for advice or just an encouraging look when having some difficulties with a job (although those were rather rare nowadays).

And they had told each other their deepest, darkest secrets. She had been honored when he told her about Kuon Hizuri, about the darkness that he concealed so carefully but that she had detected when they were playing the Heel siblings. He told her about the blood on his hands, and about a young boy who wanted nothing more than to become a fairy prince for his first real friend. In return, she told him about her mother, about her desperate attempts to gain her approval only to be met with resentment and the occasional slap. She had cried when she told him, and he had held her in his arms all throughout the night. The next day, she had found that she had cried herself to sleep, and had woken up comfortably nested in Tsuruga's arms, her head resting on his chest, their legs intertwined. Her blush that day was legendary.

She sometimes woke up still wishing that she were in his strong arms…

Ridding herself of those thoughts, Kyoko turned to smile at the object of her inner turmoil.

"Rumiko-chan was really happy about the interview." Kyoko broke the thought-induced silence with a smile. And it was true, the talk show host had thanked them profusely for choosing her talk show to promote their movie. Personally, they both like Rumiko much better than other talk show hosts who derived pleasure in exposing other people's secrets and humiliating them for their own gains. Unfortunately, both Kyoko and Tsuruga had met their fair share of talk show hosts of the latter kind, and Rumiko was like a breath of fresh air.

Rumiko, at least, didn't immediately jump to the question of whether they were sleeping together, although insinuations were made. She also made a point of actually asking them about the movie, while several other talk shows would have ignored it entirely in favor of talking about the two actors' private lives.

Tsuruga hummed in agreement, "I'm glad we did it with her. She's a good friend of Mom's." Julie and Rumiko had often worked together in the past, and still kept in touch.

"Speaking of Julie-sama, Kuon, when is our flight?"

Tsuruga smiled in contentment. He loved hearing Kyoko say his real name. She could only say it when it was only the two of them, and even then only in places where they knew no one was eavesdropping, but it satisfied something primal within him to hear his name from her lips.

"You know she's going to scold you again if you call her that. How many times has she asked you to call her Kaa-chan, now?"

Kyoko scowled. It was too much! She wasn't worthy of the honor! "Oh, I couldn't possibly! Julie-sama is so beautiful and smart and dignified and-"

"Stubborn. She's going to continue to insist until you give in. Even you can't win this one." The statement was said with utmost confidence. His mother would never give up until Kyoko called her 'Mom'. She was

already incredibly jealous of Kuu for knowing her "darling little girl" for longer and for getting her to call him "Otou-san" so easily.

Taking Kyoko's silence as resigned agreement (which was the only viable option), he continued, "She already sees you as a daughter anyway. Calling her Kaa-chan at this point is just a formality."

Kyoko was pouting, but still silent. Tsuruga counted it as progress. Previously, she'd have continued her protests for a solid hour at least.

Finally, the car arrived at Kyoko's apartment. Like the gentleman he was (or at least that was her logic, he just wanted to spend as much time as possible with her), Tsuruga always made a point of opening the car door for her and walking her to her doorstep.

"You never said what time the flight was." Kyoko pointed out.

Tsuruga looked down at her and had to suck in a breath. She did this to him, sometimes. Things would be normal, they'd be talking, or walking, or eating and then all of a sudden he'd look down as she made a small gesture and she'd steal his breath away. This time, she was looking up at him through her thick eyelashes and biting her lower lip, the innocent gesture affecting his body in ways she couldn't possibly imagine. He felt the almost uncontrollable urge to press her up against her apartment door and kiss her until she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

 _Control it, Kuon. You'll scare her away and ruin_ everything.

In a slightly huskier than normal voice, Tsuruga responded, "It's at 5pm tomorrow. Pick you up at 2?"

Kyoko shivered lightly. There was something about his tone… "Make it 1. I'll make sure you have lunch before the flight."

Tsuruga chuckled. He wouldn't mind spending all day eating something or other if it meant he could spend time with her.

"Yes, milady. 1 it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me your thoughts! Where do you think they'll be travelling and what does it have to do with Julie? Hope to hear from you!


	3. Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.
> 
> A/N: Warning about rather unimportant OC Francoise. I just enjoy 3rd person point of views from minor characters.

Francoise, Julie's assistant of almost eight years, walked down the well-lit corridor with brisk, efficient steps. A clipboard with several papers listing the names of tonight's models and the complete guest list was gripped tightly in her right hand. Her hair was neatly coiffed in a perfect bun, not one black-bordering-on-grey hair out of place. Her steely eyes were focused, her face set in a permanent stern, no-nonsense expression that she had once been told practically screamed _I-have-little-time-for-your-foolishness-so-cease-acting-like-a-child-at-once-and-do-the-job-I-am-paying-you-for._  Even with people who she wasn't actually working with and thus wasn't paying. Francoise certainly hadn't become one of the most successful fashion designer's long-term assistant simply by leisurely walking from place to place.

Francoise liked to think that she was a consummate professional. Nothing could faze her any longer – she had seen it all. Why, when first confronted with the… eccentric LME president she did not even blink an eye, instead ignoring his rather elaborate Musketeer costume in favor of presenting him the most recent modelling contract.

Francoise had dealt with the very best and the very worst that the celebrity world had to offer. From way-past-the-point-of-unprofessional-and-just-full-on-bratty actresses with big egos and little talent to people like Tsuruga Ren, who completed all his jobs with such remarkable skill and charm that it became many celebrities' life goals to work with him again.

It was certainly on her wish list. 

She knew for a fact that even Julie-sama was itching to work with the Japanese actor once more. Julie-sama thought she could hide the way her eyes would brighten and the beautiful blonde woman would become every so slightly more animated whenever Tsuruga Ren was mentioned, but Francoise had been working with Julie-sama for nearly a decade. She had been studying her boss's reactions and knew almost exactly what she was feeling just from a minute twitch of her expression.

So Francoise knew that Julie-sama had a soft spot for Tsuruga Ren. With his professionalism, she wasn't surprised. Although she always suspected there was something more there… but she was just a secretary. And she was a damn good secretary, too. It wasn't her place to pry in Julie-sama's personal affairs.

She was pleased for Julie-sama that Tsuruga-san was attending today's Paris Runway. It was his first time attending. Her boss had been very happy – although strangely unsurprised – when she had been informed of his acceptance of their invitation.

Then again, perhaps it wasn't so strange that Julie-sama was not surprised if the rumors were to be believed…

Francoise efficiently dismissed those thoughts. She hardly kept up with celebrity gossip that did not include Julie-sama. She did not have the time for it, and she most certainly did not have the time to read elaborate fabrications born from the public's desires for romance. Instead, Francoise quickly made her way to the main dressing room, where she knew Julie-sama would be fussing over the main model.

The stern secretary briskly knocked on the front door, waiting a few moments out of courtesy before purposefully opening the door to the cabin. She opened her mouth to tell her boss that everything was ready and they were only waiting on the last model, the one Julie was fussing over, but cut herself off from shock as the sight of the room registered.

While Francoise stood frozen by the door, one of the newer assistants came rushing in behind her, panting and out of breath – such lack of finesse, Francoise would have to remember to talk to her about it – before nervously addressing Julie-sama, "J-Julie-sama! The other models are all ready. We're only waiting for-" The new assistant's breath left her as she gazed, like Francoise, upon the inside of the room, "Wooooahh".

Francoise, of course, was not so undignified in her admiration. Nevertheless, had she had the mental capacity to think it, she'd have berated herself for acting so amateurishly and allowing something to stun _her_ into silence. No one could truly blame her for gaping for a few seconds, however, given the circumstances.

In front of Francoise – and the new assistant - stood a stunning creature of magic and beauty. She had a small face with golden eyes and thick black lashes. Expertly applied makeup did not add so much as enhance the creature's natural beauty, giving her a mystical yet somehow not artificial appearance that was too often the case with some models. Little was added to the creature's already porcelain skin, letting it glow naturally. Her black hair was tied back into an elaborate bun, infused with pearls that sparkled in the light and enchanted the senses.

Framing this image of loveliness was one of the most beautiful dresses Francoise had ever seen. The dress was a rich champagne color that seemed to be made just for the beautiful creature. It emphasized the gold in her eyes, turning them into enchanting swirls that reflected the movements of the cloth. The dress itself was sleeveless with a heart shaped neckline, taunting but never revealing much. It molded itself to the creature's form, contouring full breasts and the elegant arch of a back before flaring out at the waist, giving a larger than life effect.

Francoise, a disbeliever by nature, found herself briefly wondering if she was in the presence of a magical being.

"I know. She looks exquisite, doesn't she?"

Only through years of being attuned to that voice did Francoise manage tear her gaze away from the lovely creature in front of her and look at the speaker.

Julie-sama was lightly leaning against the wall, looking at the creature – the model, Francoise, that is clearly a model and _not_ a magical being. Get a hold of yourself – with unexpectedly profound affection and a touch of wonder.

But Francoise had only ever seen such affection from Julie-sama being directed towards her husband, Tsuruga Ren, and…

It couldn't be…

Was this Mogami Kyoko?

Francoise turned to stare at the creature – model, Francoise, _model. Human model_ – and was able to point out the similarities between the person in front of her and the famous actress.

She had met the actress that her boss lovingly called "daughter" quite a few times over the years, although when she arrived she and Julie-sama would often rush away on an adventure by themselves for what Julie-sama called "mother-daughter bonding time", so Francoise did not actually get to spend all that much time with the young woman, but she had heard good things, very good things, about her professionalism and talent.

From the times she _had_ seen the actress she had always thought her very beautiful, much like Julie-sama, but never… never anything like _this._ A human woman shouldn't be able to look like _this._

But then again, in addition to Kyoko's professionalism and skill at acting, Francoise had also heard of the actress's ability to transform into a seemingly completely different person. If she recalled correctly, makeup artists around the world fought to work with the famed actress due to this trait.

She had even heard one actress, one of Kyoko's friends, refer to the woman as a "butterfly". 

Francoise had always thought they were exaggerating.

Apparently not.

Realizing she had spent some time without answering Julie-sama's question already, and the actress was looking steadily more nervous at the possibility that Francoise _didn't_ think her exquisite enough, Francoise hurried to agree with Julie-sama.

"Yes, you look very beautiful, Kyoko-san."

Kyoko, despite being much more used to compliments than a few years previous, still blushed charmingly.

"Julie-sama, you have outdone yourself this time. The dress is wonderful!" The actress exclaimed excitedly. Staring at her reflection, Kyoko seemed to surrender herself to a world only she knew full of faeries and princesses, "I look like a faerie princess!"

Julie pouted. Would her daughter ever learn? "It's Kaa-chan or Mama, Kyoko!"

"I couldn't possibly, Julie-sama! You are so beautiful, so successful, so talented – I'm not worthy-"

Francoise sighed at the age-old argument. It was partly a sigh of relief. She was finally on familiar ground.

"Don't you start that with me, young lady," Julie scolded. She'd never stood by her daughter's tendency to speak negatively of herself. She, her husband, her son, and numerous friends had fought painstakingly to rid Kyoko of this completely wrong image of herself. They had made huge progress, but every once in a while the young actress would slip back. It frustrated - and _hurt,_ who had done something to the girl to make her think this way? - Julie to no end. Why, the minute she found out who was responsible – and there had to have been someone responsible, Julie could _tell_. It was a mother's instinct, and a mother's instinct was never wrong – for her daughter's low self-esteem, she was going to _crush_ them. They would know a mother's fury!

Julie's eyes started to water, and Kyoko gasped in despair. The older woman hid her face in her hands, a vision of sorrow. In a weak, heartbreaking voice, Julie whispered, "I don't have much time to live, only a few weeks, and my own daughter won't even call me Mama…"

Francoise would have rolled her eyes had she been any less of a professional. She was quite used to Julie-sama's dramatic predictions of her demise. Only a truly innocent person would fall for such tricks.

"No!" Kyoko cried, nearly tearing up herself. It was lucky for Julie that one such innocent person was her daughter, "Please don't cry, Mama!"

"Mama?" Julie looked up from her hands, repeating the word she had almost imagined she had heard. She had not expected this ploy to work. She knew that Kyoko had issues with her mother, if not by her son's warning looks whenever she brought up the subject then by Kyoko's instinctive flinches when the word 'Okaa-san' was brought up. Julie already loathed Kyoko's mother, but did not pry, instead avoiding the topic altogether. But she would never give up on getting Kyoko to call her mother – Kyoko was already her daughter in all but blood, and Julie wanted the young woman to realize how much she was loved. She had certainly not expected it to happen now. And so, with this time not faked disbelief and vulnerability in her voice, Julie had to make sure, "Did you finally call me Mama?"

Kyoko smiled, relived that Julie had stopped crying. Oh, she knew Julie hadn't truly been crying – Kyoko was an experienced actress now, whose best friend was _Kotonami Kanae_  after all, and could recognize fake tears a mile away – but she couldn't stand to see Julie cry even fake tears. Something inside rebelled at the sight.

Kyoko sighed; well she supposed it was about time she gave up. Kuon had been predicting her defeat at the hands of Julie for years now. As long as she didn't have to call Julie the Japanese term for mother – that held bad memories for Kyoko and wasn't something she could call someone she truly loved – she could do it.

And she truly did see Julie as a mother now. If she was honest, Kyoko had seen Julie as a mother for a vey long time. She just hadn't been… ready, she supposed, for all the implications the word might mean.

But now she was. Standing in a magical dress, feeling powerful and beautiful and _loved_ Kyoko couldn't resist finally calling Julie her mother.

"Yes, Mama," Kyoko's entire expression softened, and Julie stiffened up slightly, not having truly expected her ploy to work, and not entirely prepared for her daughter's gentle expression. Kyoko smiled, and it was, perhaps, the most beautiful smile the blonde beauty had ever seen on her daughter. "I did."

Francoise eyed them both, wide-eyed. The light-hearted and insistent banter between both had shifted somehow into something more meaningful, deeper. Francoise felt like she was intruding.

These feelings _almost_ made her miss her boss throwing herself at their _main model_ and possibly wrinkling the dress.

Julie held her daughter close, real tears this time flowing down her face. Kyoko hugger her mother just as tightly, feeling a little lost and yet somehow feeling like she _belonged._

They stayed like that for a minute, only the sounds of Francoise's exasperated but nonetheless slightly moved huffs in the background.

The newer assistant (who was still standing by the door) felt a few tears leave her eyes, wondering if all celebrities' lives were like those dramas on TV.

A second assistant ran in from the door, breaking the mood, "Everything is ready, Julie-sama! We are all just waiting for Kyoko-sama!"

The two women reluctantly separated, and Francoise was relieved to see the dress had not received any damage from the ferocious hugging.

Both women looked at each other meaningfully, and Francoise got the sense that they would be talking about this in more depth later.

Francoise checked her watch and saw that time was quickly running out. She looked up to tell the women to get ready, and was shocked to find that the expressions on their faces had totally changed. Julie-sama was back to fussing over the dress, ensuring that everything was perfect, as she did in every runway. Kyoko had adopted a more sultry look, and looked every bit the magical being Francoise had thought her to be when the secretary first entered the room.

 _They truly bring professionalism to a new level,_ Francoise couldn't help nodding approvingly. Although she was slightly confused as to what just happened, she knew that both women had just experienced a life-changing moment, yet in the time it took for her to check her watch they had composed themselves and were completely focused on the job at hand.

Moments after, even Julie, the legendary perfectionist that had driven many models to tears, felt there was nothing else to fuss over.

She looked at her main model, full of pride at her daughter being so absolutely beautiful. The more professional part of her was also satisfied, ecstatic with the impact and success that Kyoko would generate for her runway.

"Ready for the stage?" Julie asked. It was a redundant question. They both knew she was. 

"Of course." Kyoko replied, golden eyes looking ahead purposefully.

Julie nodded in answer, expecting nothing less.

And with graceful movements that had no business belonging to a human, Kyoko glided out the dressing room towards the stage.

She felt like a fairy princess, nothing could stop her. She'd ensure this would be a performance none would ever forget.

Especially a certain fairy prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments are love! Please leave one!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Next chapter will be the filming!


End file.
